


Three Dreams

by Lefaym



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana dreams three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [such_heights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/) for the beta.
> 
> Written to fill the prompt "043: Dreams" for the [100_women](http://community.livejournal.com/100_women/) community on LJ.

Away from Camelot, Morgana dreams again.

The images that fill her head no longer have the power to frighten her; no one here will have her killed for what she can do. Here, her dreams are a gift to be treasured, not a curse to be hidden, suppressed with drugs that dull her mind.

Not even the woman with the black hair can scare her.

The first time Morgana sees her, she thinks that it's Gwen; a memory come to visit her in her sleep. Her mouth is warm on Morgana's skin, her hands soft on Morgana's breast—but when Morgana looks down, the hair she sees is too straight, too sleek to be that of her maid. The woman's skin, too, is pale and cool, not rich and brown like Gwen's. Morgana gasps as they press together, as their legs tangle. When their lips meet, Morgana feels a jolt of power course through her, stronger than anything she's ever known.

In the morning, she tells Morgause. Here, there is no need for secrets.

Morgause draws her close and kisses her forehead. "You have been blessed," she says. "Embrace it, Morgana. If the woman comes to you again, then welcome her."

Two nights later, Morgana remembers her words.

The woman's eyes are the bluest Morgana has seen, and Morgana holds her gaze for a long moment before their mouths press together for the second time. Her breath is as hot as her skin is cool, and Morgana wonders that sparks are not flying from their skin; surely in a dream, that should be possible. But then, perhaps this is no dream at all; everything here feels more real to Morgana than the waking world ever has.

"Who are you?" Morgana asks, when they finally pull apart.

The woman smiles and disappears.

"There is power in names," Morgause tells her, later. "When her name is yours, you will know why she comes to you."

Triads also hold power, Morgana remembers, the third time the woman visits her. They kiss slowly, carefully this time, and Morgana knows that something has been sealed between them. The woman runs a hand along Morgana's stomach, and lower still. Morgana's legs part easily as the woman settles herself between them, and her back arches as the woman's fingers press inside of her.

The woman's lips are red as fresh blood, and they press softly against Morgana's neck. Morgana pushes back against her as the woman's thumb teases at the sensitive nub between her thighs, and suddenly she doesn't know where her own body ends and the woman's begins. This is magic of the most powerful kind, and Morgana opens herself to it completely.

When Morgana cries out, her entire body shaking with power and release, the woman laughs, and when her cry fades away, Morgana laughs with her. She thinks, perhaps, that she has never been truly alive before this moment.

"Do you still want to know who I am?" the woman whispers, when their laughter dies.

"You know that I do."

The woman pulls back from her, and looks Morgana in the eye. "I am Nimueh," she says, "and you will bring me back to the world."


End file.
